Hart van Islea
by Fanou
Summary: De wachters staat een lange tijd voor de boeg. Omdat een andere wachter van een andere wereld hun om hulp vraagt. Hoofstuk 13 is er!
1. Chapter 1

**Hoofdstuk 1.**

**Wachter van Islea…**

Will keek tevreden voor zich uit, ze hadden zonet een missie afgerond en het beest, nouja, eerder monster naar het Kandraker gebracht. Nu konden ze rusten.

Achter zich hoorde ze Irma nog even opscheppen over de strijd:

' En zag je hoe ik dat beest een douche gaf, die aanval was sterk hé?'

Will knikte blij naar Irma, ze voelde zich niet oké. Alsof er iets stond te gebeuren, als of er een lange dag aan het aankomen was.

' Uuuuh, meiden we hebben een probleem.' Zei de stem van Taranee achter Will.

Will keek in de richting van Taranee, die naar iets wees.

En daar in de hoek stond het probleem, een meisje van hun leeftijd, zwart haar, en blauwe ogen. Ze keek angstig. ' Wat nu? ' suisde de stem van Taranee in Will's hoofd. Ja wat nu? Dacht Will.

Will stapte op het meisje af en probeerde met zo'n vriendelijke mogelijke stem te zeggen: ' Het is oké. Maak je geen zorgen.'

' Ik maak me geen zorgen, niet om jullie.' Zei het meisje.

' Ze is magisch! Voelen jullie dat? Pas op.' Zei de stem van Irma.

' Ik voel het, het Hart wordt sterk aan getrokken door haar.' Antwoordde Will.

' Ja ik ben magisch.' Antwoordde het meisje. ' Maar maak je geen zorgen.'

' Ik vertrouw haar niet!' schreeuwde Irma.

' NEE! Irma niet doen.' schreeuwde Will. Maar het was al te laat, Irma die ,aangezien ze nog allemaal in hun krachtigste vorm waren, al haar energie gebruikte om aanval te maken. Viel het meisje aan.

Op dat moment hoorde Will een oorverdovende donder, en de hemel lichtte op van de bliksems. Het leek net of het meisje begon op te gloeien.

Voordat de aanval van Irma haar kon raken, verscheen er een fel geel schild.

Die absorbeerde de aanval van Irma, en kaatste iets terug.

Die aanval raakte Irma, en Irma viel achteruit.

' Irma!' schreeuwde Will, terwijl ze naar Irma toe rende. ' Alles oké?'

Irma knikte. Will keek om en zag dat Taranee, Hay Lin en Cornelia de aanval inzette. ' NEE! Niet doen!' Hay Lin keek om en mompelde: ' Maar?'

' Jullie mogen haar niet aanvallen, ze is oké.' Zei Will.

' Maar ze viel net Irma aan!' schreeuwde Cornelia.

' Nee.' Zei Irma die opstond. ' Het was verdediging, ik was dom bezig.'

' Het spijt me.' Zei het meisje. ' Ik wist alleen niet dat je water bezitten.'

Ze keek alle wachter met een serieuze blik aan.

' Ik ben namelijk ook een wachter, een wachter van Islea.'

' Ik bezit Bliksem…'

* * *

**En wat vonden jullie ervan? Ik zou het leuk vinden als er reviews komen.**

**Met commentaar op het verhaal en ideeën. Het spijt me ook als ik veel spelfouten heb gemaakt.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hoofdstuk 2.**

**Orakel?**

' Wat je bent een wachter?' schreeuwde Irma uit.

' Waarom wisten wij daar niks van, dat er andere wachters bestaan?'

' Jullie konden het niet weten. Het is een geheim.' Zei het meisje.

Will stapte naar voren en vroeg: ' Wat is je naam? En waar je andere wachters?'

' Ik heet Raven. Ik heb jullie help nodig.' Zei ze.

' Waarmee?' zei Cornelia met een norse blik alsof ze de boel niet vertrouwde.

De tranen sloegen in de ogen van Raven. Ze snakte naar adem en zei:

' Mijn… vriendinnen… zijn ontvoerd.' Toen viel ze barstend van het huilen op de grond. Will liep naar toe, en bukte bij haar neer. Will voelde dat dit serieus was.

' Je hebt het Hart bij hé? Ben jij hun leider?'

Raven keek omhoog naar Will, met een gezicht vol tranen zei ze:

' Nee, dat is Carolien. Net voordat ze…'

' Ga verder.' Zei Will troostend.

' Voordat ze bewusteloos raakte gaf ze het Hart aan mij. Het Hart transporteerde me hierheen. Toen ik hier was, voelde ik jullie aanwezigheid.'

Ze slaagde een zucht wat duiden erop dat ze blij was dat er nog uit te krijgen.

' Kunnen jullie me naar haar brengen?'

' Haar?' zei Will.

' Ja, naar jullie Orakel. Of hebben jullie er geen?'

Will lachte: ' Tuurlijk wel, alleen hebben wij een mannelijk Orakel. Maar we gaan er nu heen. '

Will stond op en riep het Hart op. Het medaillon gloeide op in haar hand.

Toen verdwenen ze in een lichtflits op weg naar het Kandraker…

* * *

**Was een beetje kort. Maar fijn, dat komt door het PW week. De volgende keer zal ik proberen een langer hoofdstuk te maken.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hoofdstuk 3.**

**Gift van Kandraker…**

Het licht om hun heen verdween in het Hart wat Will vast hield.

Will keek naar beneden en zag dat Raven veilig was meegekomen.

' _Waarvoor zijn jullie hier?' _zei de stem van het Orakel.

Raven stond op en liep naar het Orakel, waar ze voor hem neerknielde.

' Heer, ik heb u hulp nodig. Het Orakel van Islea is verslagen, zo zijn de ook de wachters van Islea verslagen behalve ik.' Zei ze.

' Vertel me wat jullie overkomen is. Hoe je vriendinnen heten en wat ze beheersen. En laat me jullie Hart zien, geef het aan Will, want jullie Hart is nu te zwaar voor jou.'

Raven knikte en hief haar hand op. Ze haalde diep adem, en toen verscheen het medaillon op haar hand.

Het deed Will denken aan hun eigen Hart, het zag er net zo uit. Alleen heeft het Hart van Islea in het midden meer zoiets als een natuursteen, inplaats van de roze bol die in het Hart van Kandraker zit. En het Hart van Islea gloeide heel zwakjes blauw uit.

---

Raven had even getwijfeld aan de woorden die het Orakel zei. Maar ze besloot toch maar het Hart op te roepen, want het Orakel had gelijk. Het Hart was te zwaar voor haar, het brandde in haar en het voelde als een ton.

Raven hief haar hand voor zich uit en concentreerde zich. Uit al haar macht en de energie die ze nog over had, riep ze het Hart van Islea op. Het Hart verscheen voor haar neus en gloeide lichtjes blauw uit.

Uitgeput van het oproepen van het Hart liep ze naar het meisje dat Will heet. Will keek haar troostend aan, en hief haar hand op.

---

Heel voorzichtig gaf ze het Hart over aan Will.

Will nam het Hart van Raven over, het voelde zwak.

Het was geheel verzwakt door wat Raven en haar andere wachters mee hadden mee gemaakt. Will hief haar andere hand op, op gelijke hoogde als haar andere hand. Toen riep ze het Hart van Kandraker op, wat op haar handpalm verscheen.

Het Hart van Kandraker straalde kracht en macht uit, vergeleken met het Hart van Islea. Will hield de Harten wat dichter bij elkaar en concentreerde zich.

Ze zorgt diep in zich en in het Hart van Kandraker naar de energie om het Hart van Islea har macht weer terug te geven.

---

Raven keek toe hoe Will de twee Harten vast hield. Ze voelde dat Will het hart van Islea haar energie weer wou terug geven.

Maar was ze wel er was in staat tot? Na alles was het Hart had doorgemaakt.

Raven voelde dat het Will niet in haar eentje zou gaan lukken. Ze had hulp nodig.

Raven liep naar Will toe en hield haar handen boven die van Will, met daartussen de twee Harten. Raven riep haar laatste beetje energie op en vermengde het met de energie van Will.

Hun energieën begonnen zich te mengen en er verscheen een felle blauwe gloed om hun heen.

' Laat los.' zei Will. Dat was wat Raven deed en ze zakte op haar knieën.

Ze keek omhoog en zag van blijdschap dat het gelukt was.

Het Hart van Islea verlichtte de hele hal van het Kandraker.

Het straalde ijzig blauw uit, het straalde zijn oude vertrouwde macht uit.

Raven glimlachte: ' Bedankt, zo erg bedankt voor de gift die je geeft!'

' Dat is dat, vertel me nu wat jou en de andere wachters is overkomen.'

Raven knikte en dacht terug aan die verschrikkelijke ervaring.

' Het begon zo…'

* * *

**Dit maal was hij iets langer. Sorry als het lang duurde tot ik uploaden.**

**Maar aangezien ik geen internet heb moet ik alles op school doen, waar het internet het niet altijd even goed doet. Ik wou Sue-AnneSparrow nog ff bedanken voor haar tip.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hoofdstuk 4.**

**Pijnlijke herinneringen…**

' Het begon zo, er was ooit een amulet. Wat een groot gevaar was voor onze beschaving. Het was zeer machtig, niemand weet precies wat het nou echt allemaal kon. Het was in de handen van een verkeerd persoon.

De man was slecht, hij maakte misbruik van het amulet. Om hem te stoppen, hebben de oudere wachters hem moeten doden. Maar niet zonder offers, zelf zijn ze daarbij ook dood gegaan. Op twee wachters na, die hebben het amulet kunnen verstoppen, zodat de geschiedenis zich niet zou herhalen.

Het amulet zou nooit meer in de handen van het slechte mogen vallen.

Een tijd terug is het toch gebeurt, het amulet werd per ongeluk gevonden. De jongens die het vonden hadden nog geen idee wat het was, maar zodra ze de krachten erin ontdekken, gebeurde het. Ze werden gek van de krachten.

Ze begonnen mensen af te persen, te beroven en veel meer.

En alsof dat nog niet genoeg was, stallen ze ook krachten van anderen magische wezens. Ze waren van plan om alle mogelijke bedreigingen te elimineren.'

' Wij kregen van ons Orakel de opdracht om de drie jongens te stoppen.

Maar voordat we ook maar aan die missie konden beginnen, namen ze de eerste wachter van ons te grazen. Michelle, zij beheerst geluid, had geen kans tegen de jongens. Ze ontvoerde haar, en nou zit ze opgesloten. Hun tweede slachtoffer was Lydia, zij beheerst licht en warmte, ze deden het zelfde met haar als Michelle. Toen waren ik en Jaimy, zij beheerst ijs en kou, en Carolien, zij beheerst dus het Hart en pure energie, nog over. Wij wouden wat doen, dus vielen we ze aan. Dat was waar de ramp begon, we stonden geen kans tegen hun.

Ze wouden eerst mij te grazen nemen, maar dat verhinderde Jaimy.

Zij offerde zich op voor mij, ze hebben haar gewoon op brute wijze verslagen.

Toen gingen ze achter Carolien aan. Voor dat zij bewusteloos raakte, gooide ze nog het Hart naar mij. Ik ving het op, en toen transporteerde het Hart me hier heen. Ik belandde in een steegje, en ik voelde jullie energie dus dicht bij. En toen ging naar jullie toe.'

Raven pikte een traantje weg vanuit de hoek van haar oog.

' _Waarom hebben ze jullie gevangen genomen en niet gewoon meteen van jullie krachten beroofd?' _vroeg het Orakel.

' Ik denk dat ze onze krachten niet kunnen krijgen zonder het Hart.

Maar kunnen jullie me alsjeblieft helpen met de strijd? Ik kan het niet in me eentje, en ze zullen achter me aan gaan.'

' _Wachters, wat denken jullie ervan?' _

Will stapte naar voren en zei:

' Wij zullen alles doen om de wachters van Islea te bevrijden. Toch meiden?'

Will draaide zich om naar de andere wachters, en zag dat ze allemaal knikte.

Een vlaag van opluchting ging door Raven heen.

' Bedankt! Willen jullie nu gaan?'

' Ja, laten we dat doen. Als we misschien langer blijven wachten, kan het probleem alleen maar groter worden.' Zei Will.

' Oké, echt bedankt. Will mag ik het Hart van Islea?'

Will liep naar Raven toe en gaf het Hart aan haar.

Ditmaal voelde het Hart licht aan, het gaf haar weer de energie om er geheel voor te gaan.

' Gaan jullie om me heen staan? '

De wachters verzamelde zich om haar heen, en ze hief het Hart voor zich uit.

Het Hart van Islea begon fel te gloeien, en toen verdwenen ze met een flits.

Op weg naar haar wereld…

* * *

**Beetje leuk? Hierna begint het avontuur eigenlijk pas echt.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hoofdstuk 5.**

**IJzig mooi… **

' Wow, het is prachtig hier!' zei de stem van Cornelia.

Zijn we er nu al? Dacht Will terwijl ze haar ogen langzaam opende. Wat ze zag was ongelofelijk, de natuur hier was zo mooi.

Ergens ver op de achtergrond zag je een grootte hoeveelheid bergen, met witte bergkappen. Voor zich zag Will een wat wel leek oneindig grasveld, en daarachter werd de zon weerkaats door een prachtig meer. Aan de zijkanten van het grasveld waren ongelofelijk grote bossen. Cornelia moest het hier wel prachtig vinden.

' Kijk eens achter je.' Zei de stem van Raven achter haar.

Will draaide zich om, tot haar verbazing was alles wit van de sneeuw.

' Het is hier prachtig, zo veel natuur!' zei Will.

' En zoveel verschillen, aan de ene kant een gebied wat wordt verwarmt door de zon. En de andere kant een ijzig wit sneeuw gebied. Hoe komt dat verschil?'

Raven grinnikte: ' De zonnige kant wordt beheerst door twee koningen. Ze zijn beide in oorlog met elkaar. Een van die koningen is de vader van Carolien, en mijn baas. De besneeuwde kant is van het verzet, de rebellen.'

' Verzet? Rebellen?' zei Cornelia. Dit moest Cornelia wel laten denken aan Caleb, dacht Will.

' Ja de rebellen. De leidsters van de rebellen hebben het gebied veroverd, en het zo gemaakt dat het niet toegankelijk is voor de strijders van de andere koning. De gene waar ik niet voor werk. Iedereen die niet van hun toestemming heeft om het gebied te betreden wordt levend bevroren.'

' Die rebellen leidsters moeten sterk zijn, of niet?' zei Hay Lin.

' Inderdaad, het is Jaimy, en Lydia, en Michelle.' Zei Raven met een grijzende glimlach op haar gezicht.

' Jaimy, Lydia, Michelle? Maar wachters mogen hun krachten toch niet gebruiken voor hun eigen bestwil?' zei Hay Lin.

' Als ze dat niet hadden gedaan, zouden er nu veel opstandelingen en onschuldige burgers dood zijn. De slechte koning wou er meerdere dood hebben.'

' Dus ze zijn goed bezig?' vroeg Cornelia hoopvol.

' Tuurlijk, maar laat dat nou maar zitten. Laten we doen wat we moeten doen.' Zei Raven. Will was het daarmee eens. ' Wie gaan we als eerst bevrijden? Heb je een enig idee waar ze gevangen worden gehouden?'

' Ja, ik weet waar ze Lydia houden. We bevrijden haar eerst. Met de krachten van haar.' Raven wijste naar Taranee.

' Zij heet Taranee, en dat is Cornelia, dat is Hay Lin en dat is Irma.' Zei Will die zich plotseling realiseerde dat ze zich nog niet een hadden voorgesteld bij naam.

Raven knikte. ' Oké, zouden jullie naar jullie normale uiterlijk willen transformeren?'

De meiden knikten en ze transformeerde terug, wat Raven ook deed.

' En hoe gaan we er nu heen? Denk maar niet dat ik ga wandelen.' Zei Irma.

Raven graaide even in de zak van haar jurk, en haalde er een fluit hoorn achtig ding uit. Ze blaasde erop en Will hoorde de mooie toon van het ding.

Will keek heel even naar Hay Lin die geheel leek weg te kwijnen in het geluid.

Ze wachten een paar seconden, en toen verscheen er wat uit de bossen.

Het waren 7 paarden. Gezadeld en wel.

Raven liep naar een paard toe en klopte het dier op de hals. Ze pakte iets uit de zakken die aan het zadel hingen en gooide het naar de meiden.

' Trek aan, zo vallen jullie minder op.'

De meiden volgde het bevel op en trokken de gewaden aan.

' Jullie kunnen toch wel een beetje paardrijden hé? Zoek een paard uit en stap op.' Will koos voor de vos en stapte erop.' Volg mij!' zei Raven.

Toen galoppeerde ze aan, en reden ze de bossen in…

* * *

**Hopelijk een beetje leuk hoofdstuk. Ik weet niet of ik nog in staat ben om snel nieuwe hoofdstukken te schrijven. Want school zit een beetje tegen.De cijfers van het PW week waren zo'n beetje allemaal een 4.5. Foutje: )**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hoofdstuk 6.**

Eerste Offer? 

Het leek nu wel of ze eeuwig onderweg waren, terwijl het maar 3 uur was. De natuur die eens zo mooi was en special, begon nu normaal te worden.Taranee vond het maar niets om zo op een paard te zitten. Ze was het geheel niet gewend. Ze hoopte dat ze er snel waren.

' Hoe lang nog Raven?' zei ze.

' Geen idee, ik volg het Hart van Islea, dat leid me ergens heen.'Antwoordde Raven. Taranee was eigenlijk best jaloers op Raven, die geheel nergens last van bleek te hebben terwijl ze op haar goudkleurige paard zat.

Taranee zuchtte en keek weer naar voren. Rechts van haar was de natuur normaal, links van haar was alles wit van de sneeuw. Zo was de natuur al een eeuwigheid. Ze reden op een pad er precies tussenin, het was net een grens tussen de verschillende landschappen.

Na nog een klein uurtje te hebben gereden leek het erop alsof er eindelijk wat verandering in het landschap kwam. Ze reden een soort grasveld op, met aan de rechte kant een meer en aan de besneeuwde kant een soort van tempel.

' Hier moeten we zijn.' Zei de stem van Raven. ' Hier leid het Hart ons heen.

' Oké, meiden we gaan transformeren.' Zei Will die het Hart van Kandraker tevoorschijn haalde. Taranee stapte van het paard, en ging klaar staan.

Het Hart van Kandraker begon op te gloeien en er schoten energie stralen uit. Een van die energie stralen vormde zich om Taranee.

Taranee voelde de warme stralen om zich heen terwijl ze transformeerde.

Toen ze haar ogen opende zag ze dat alle meiden W.I.T.C.H. waren.

Haar spierpijn van het paardrijden was meteen verdwenen en ze was er klaar voor, wat er dan ook mocht komen.

' Gokje, maar Lydia zit opgesloten in die tempel hé?' zei Taranee.

' Denk van wel.' Antwoordde Raven die ook was getransformeerd.

Taranee liep naar de tempel en keek erna, het was een mooi gebouw.

Op het eerste gezicht kon ze geen ingang zien, maar toen ze beter keek zag ze dat het een grootte stenen muur was die als deur moest voorstellen.

' Laten we ons maar door die muur heen vechten. Zullen we bij drie een energie straal erop vuren?' zei Will.

Iedereen knikte, en Will telde af: ' Drie, twee, een!'

Taranee liet een vurige energiestraal op de muur afschieten. Er ontstond een grootte hoeveelheid stof voor de muur. Maar toen de stof eindelijk was verdwenen, was de muur nog steeds staande.

' Er is nog geen krasje op de muur!' zei Taranee vol verbazing.

' Misschien is het immuun voor magie.' Zei Cornelia.

' Horen jullie dat?' zei Hay Lin.

' Wat? Ik hoor niks.' antwoordde Will.

' De wind verteld me iets.' Hay Lin deed haar ogen dicht en leek zich te concentreren. ' Het zegt iets. Het zegt… Je vind de sleutel… en dat is het.'

' Ik hoor ook wat, de natuur praat ook tegen mij.' Zei Cornelia.

Cornelia hurkte op de grond en legde haar hand op het gras.

' In het meer! De zin is, je vind de sleutel in het meer!'

Taranee keek naar het meer, wat er diep en duister uitzag.

' Ik ben al weg!' hoorde ze Irma nog achter zeggen.

' Nee, niet doen!' zei Taranee nog, maar Irma was al in het meer gedoken.

Taranee rende naar de voet van het meer en hurkte er voor neer.

' _Irma, kun je me horen?' _zei ze met haar krachten tegen Irma.

' _Ik hoor je, ik ben opzoek naar de sleutel, alleen geen idee waar te zoeken.'_

' _Wees voorzichtig, ik vertrouw het niet.'_

' _Het is oké hoor, hé, dat lijkt op een grendel. Ik heb de sleutel gevonden!'_

' _Oké, goed gedaan Irma.' _

' _Ik ga de hendel omhalen.'_

Taranee wierp een blik op de muur, die open schoof.

' _Taranee! Ga naar binnen! Snel!'_

' _Irma wat is er mis!'_

' _GA! Nu! Aaaah!'_

' _Irma!'_

' _GA NAAR BINNEN!' _

Taranee wierp een blik op de meiden, die haar paniekerig aankeken.

' Naar binnen, nu!' beveelde Taranee. ' Maar…' zei Hay Lin.

' Naar binnen zei ik!' Zonder nog verder te klagen, liepen de meiden naar binnen.

Taranee keek nog naar het meer. _' Irma?' _verzond ze nog, maar er kwam geen gehoor op. Taranee was bang voor het ergste.

Toen rende ze snel naar binnen.

Eenmaal binnen wou ze kijken war ze terecht was gekomen.

Maar toen schoof de muur dicht,

en omsingelde het donker haar…

Dit hoofdstuk was best wel spannend hé? Wel ik ga proberen de volgende 2 nog spannender te maken. Voor die gene die interesse hebben, ik heb een paar van de witches van Islea uitgetekend, Raven en Lydia. Als je interesse hebt stuur dan een mail naar mijn account met daarin je hotmail. Het kan wel even duren tot ik ze stuur, want ik moet daarvoor bij me vader zijn. Maar dan stuur ik ze wel.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hoofdstuk 7.**

IJzig donker… 

Niks, niks is wat ze kon zien. Het was pikdonker.

En dat was nog niet alles, het was ijskoud. Taranee voelde dat ze begon te trillen. ' Meiden? Zijn jullie hier ook?' zei Taranee.

' Ja, ik ben hier. Ik kom naar je toe.' Zei te stem van Cornelia vlakbij.

Bonk! ' Auw! Ik stootte tegen iets op. Lichtje graag Taranee.' Zei ze weer.

' Ja, komt eraan.' Taranee liet uit haar hand een simpel zwak lichtje stromen.

Heel even lichtte alles op en zag ze de andere meiden. Maar toen verdween het lichtje weer. ' Taranee, dat is niet grappig!' zei de nou wat paniekerige stem van Cornelia. ' Sorry hoor, maar ik deed het lichtje niet uit, het was iets anders.'

Weer liet Taranee een vlam vanuit haar handpalm verschijnen, maar ditmaal sterker. Weer lichte alles op en zag ze de meiden weer. ' Hèhè! Eindelijk kunnen we iets zien.' Zei Cornelia opgelucht. Taranee keek naar de plek waar ze haar eerste vlammetje had heen gestuurd.

' Uuuh, meiden. Ik weet al waarom het licht de eerste keer doofde. Het was bevroren.'

' Taranee, doe toch niet zo dom, vuur kan niet bevriezen.' Mopperde Cornelia terwijl ze zich omdraaide. ' Ooooh! Misschien toch wel!'

Met ze alle keken ze naar de ijsvlam die in de lucht zweefde, de eerste vlam die Taranee had gemaakt, was nu een zwevend blok ijs.

' Het moet magisch ijs zijn.' Hoorde Taranee Will zeggen.

En toen werd alles weer donker.

' Nou heb ik er genoeg van!' Taranee gooide haar handen in de lucht, en liet haar woede opborrelen. Ze wist dat als ze boos werd, haal vlammen een vuurzee konden worden. Wat ze nu dus wilde bereiken. Uit haar handen ontstond een rode vuurzee, die ze naar boven schoot. Eenmaal boven bleef de vuurzee rustig zweven.

' Wow! Fascinerend!' zei Cornelia. Taranee's vuurzee maakte alles zichtbaar, ditmaal kon ze goed zien waar ze nu eigenlijk echt waren. Het was een zaal, een grootte ronde zaal. Ze stonden aan de kant ervan, en in het midden van alles was,

' Lydia!' Raven rende naar Lydia toe, althans, een soort van Lydia.

In het midden van de zaal was een reusachtig ijsblok, met daarin Lydia. Toen zag Taranee iets, ze wou nog waarschuwen maar het was al te laat.

Raven die bijna Lydia had bereikt werd achterover geslagen door een of ander iets, en landde hard op de grond vlak naast Taranee. Taranee rende naar Raven toen en hielp haar overeind.

' Gaat het?' ' Ja, ik ben meer geschrokken dan dat ik pijn heb.'

Toen richtte Taranee zich weer op wat Raven naar achter sloeg.

' En ik dacht dat Cedric eng was.' Zei Cornelia.

Voor zich zag Taranee een walgelijk beest, het was gewoon goor. Drie grootte gele ogen, een bek vol gele tanden, een paar bruine hoorns op zijn hoofd, en met reusachtige klauwen. Toen ze het groen/gele monster zag, was ze het meteen eens met was Cornelia zei.

' Rennen!' hoorde Taranee iemand schreeuwen, terwijl ze nog net op tijd wegdook voor het iets wat het beest gooide naar haar. Voor ze het wist, schoten de energiestralen van haar medewachters overal heen en weer. Ze waren de strijd met het beest aangegaan. Dat beest was de obstakel om bij Lydia te komen.

' _Meiden, hebben we een plan?' _zei Taranee met haar telepathische krachten.

' _Het monster gewoon geheel tot moes slaan, lijkt mij een goede optie.' _Zei Hay Lin. _' Wel, terwijl wij hem afleiden, kun jij Lydia proberen uit het blok ijs te halen. Is dat een idee Taranee?' _zei de stem van Will.

' _Deal! Laten we dat doen.'_

Taranee keek toe hoe Cornelia haar hand op de grond legde, en de aarde onder het beest begon te bewegen. Het beest viel, waardoor het een eind van Lydia vandaan was. Taranee zette het op het sprinten richting Lydia, waar ze geheel buiten adem aankwam. ' Bukken! Taranee bukken!' snel luisterde Taranee naar de orders die Hay Lin haar toe schreeuwde en bukte. Ze voelde dat iets haar bijna raakte. Even keek ze weer naar Hay Lin die het monster in de lucht tilde met haar krachten en ver van Taranee neer gooide. Nu had ze een kans.

Taranee legde haar handen op de zijkant van de ijsblok en riep haar krachten op. Haar hand begonnen fel op te gloeien, maar het ijs gaf geen kick.

' Damm it! Het wil niet!' schreeuwde ze uit woede uit.

' Taranee, concentreer je! Zoek diep in je naar de kracht!' schreeuwde Will terug.

Will had gelijk, boos doen en erover mopperen had geen zin. Taranee sloot haar ogen, ze probeerde alles om zich heen te vergeten.

Heel even leek alles om haar heen stil te zijn, ze hoorde haar vriendinnen niet meer, of het beest brullen. Nee, ze hoorde alleen zichzelf. Even zag ze weer voor zich hoe Irma het water indook, hoe Irma in paniek tegen haar schreeuwde.

' Whaaaaaaah!' Taranee voelde hoe het ijs onder haar krachten bezweek, hoe het begon te smelten. Ze opende haar ogen en zag wat van vuurzee ze had gecreëerd, het was net een explosie die het ijsblok omringde. Ze moest nog even volhouden, nog even. Maar ze hield het niet meer vol.

Geheel uitgeput zakte Taranee op de grond. Tot haar verbazing zag ze dat iemand voor haar het zelfde deed. Lydia zakte voor haar verzwakt neer op de grond. Snel kroop Taranee naar haar toe. ' Kun je me horen?' vroeg ze. Maar er kwam geen antwoord. Taranee stond vermoeid op en pakte Lydia op.

'Het is gelukt!' riep ze.

' Ja, alsof we dat niet merkte! Je roosterde ons bijna allemaal!' riep Will.

' Inderdaad, en nu zijn me haarpunten gespleten. Moet ik weer naar de kapper.' Zei Cornelia met een zucht.

Taranee merkte dat het beest ook gevloerd was, het lag bewusteloos op de grond, vastgebonden met wortels, waarschijnlijk gecreëerd door Cornelia.

Will en Raven liepen naar Taranee toe en namen Lydia over, Hay Lin liep naar Taranee en ondersteunde haar. Taranee die nog geheel verzwakt was, was er maar al te blij om. Op dat moment opende de muur zich weer, zodat er een ingang ontstond.

En Taranee, Will, Raven, Cornelia, Hay Lin en Lydia die werd meegedragen, gingen naar buiten…

TBC…

Weer een nieuw hoofdstuk. Nou zijn jullie vast wel geïnteresseerd wat er met Irma gebeurd is, of niet?


	8. Chapter 8

**Hoofdstuk 8.**

**Zon, zand en Ven…**

De warmte was verschrikkelijk. Het was als hell. Ze hoopte dat het zou ophouden. Dat iemand het stopte, ze was niet gewend aan die warmte.

' Open je ogen.' Zei de stem van een jongen. Met moeite kreeg ze haar ogen open, en keek om zich heen. Voor zich zag ze alleen maar zand, en zand, en zand. De lucht was helder blauw en er was geen wolkje te zien. ' Achter je.' Ze draaide zich om en zag achter zich Ven. Zijn ogen schitterde fel blauw op, hij was zo knap. Wat deed ze hier ook al weer?

Ze deed haar ogen dicht en dacht na, Ven, wachters van Islea, amulet. Meteen deed ze haar ogen open. ' Verrader!' Ze sprong op klaar om hem vast te grijpen. Maar van achter werd ze tegen gehouden. Hopeloos zakte ze in elkaar. Even keek ze naar achter om te zien wie haar vast hield, wat ze al dacht, Kevin en Marc. ' Hoe gaat het met je? Liefje?' Weer sprong ze op om hem aan te vallen, en weer werd ze vast gehouden. ' Je hebt niet het recht om me zo te noemen!' schreeuwde ze uit. ' Waarom niet?' ' Ven, alsjeblieft. Geef het amulet aan mij, het heeft je in zijn macht. Het is slecht.' Ven ging op zijn hurken voor haar zitten. En haalde het amulet uit zijn zak. ' Bedoel je dit ding?' ' Ven! Stop ermee! Dit doet je niks goed! Geef het aan ons wachters.' ' Denk je dat nu echt! Nee, nooit! Het amulet heeft ons iets gegeven, waar wij altijd naar verlangde. Het geeft ons maximale kracht.' Even stopte Ven en bekeek het amulet. Toen pakte hij haar liefdevol bij haar kin, en kwam dichterbij haar. ' En met jou, kunnen we oneindige kracht krijgen. Wat denk je ervan, sluit je jezelf bij ons aan. Met jou magie, kunnen we alles. Liefje.' Even keek ze in zijn ogen, die glinsterde in de zon. ' Nooit.' En ze spuugde in zijn gezicht.

Even keek Ven met zijn gezicht naar beneden, en keek haar daarna weer aan. ' Wat jij wil, maar zeg niet achteraf dat ik je het niet gevraagd hebt.' We laten je hier sudderen in de zon, zodat je er nog even over na kunt denken.'

Hij lachte even. ' Maar, voordat ik ga, nog even dit.'

Hij staarde haar aan, en zij staarde terug. Er was iets aan zijn ogen. Ze begonnen nog feller op je gloeien.

En voor ze het wist, was alles zwart…

TBC…

Ik ben bang dat ik aankomende tijd niet al te veel kan schrijven. Ik heb de tekeningen van de personages die ik heb verzonnen op en site staan. Ik heb de link van de site bij me profiel staan. Ik ben echt geheel weg van tekenen. En heb meerdere personages al getekend.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hoofdstuk 9.**

**Herenigd… **

Taranee kneep haar ogen dicht toen ze de felle daglicht inliep. Meteen voelde ze zichzelf opwarmen in de zon. Dit was veel beter. Waarschijnlijk vonden de andere dat ook wel. Over de andere gesprokken.

' Irma! Waar is Irma?' zei ze terwijl ze haar ogen opende.

Ze keek naar het meer, en daar zag ze de gedaante van Irma in het water liggen. Hay Lin en Cornelia die samen Taranee vast hielden lieten haar los en rende naar het meer.

' Laat mij maar.' Zei Hay Lin en met een sierlijke beweging met haar hand tilde een onzichtbare stroming lucht Irma op uit het water naar de zijkant.

Cornelia die het dichts bij was boog zich over Irma.

' Uuuh, volgens mij leeft ze nog. Moet ik nou zoiets doen als mond op mond beademing?' zei Cornelia.

' Doe maar. Weet je hoe het moet?' zei Will.

Cornelia knikte en boog zich over Irma.

' Gaat het.' Zei Will tegen Taranee. Taranee knikte.

' AAAH! Kreng!' schreeuwde de stem van Cornelia.

' Haha! Ik heb je te pakken.' Zei de lachende stem van Irma.

' Wat is er aan de hand?' zei Will.

' Die muts daar!… Oooh, ik ben zo boos. Toen ik haar mond op mond beademing wou geven, spoot ze me vol met water. Ze had een hele lading water in haar mond. Ooooh!… Irma jij betaald de kapper!' zei Cornelia en ze liep stampend weg.

' Nou, het is duidelijk dat Irma nog vol leven zit. zei Taranee lachend.

' Ik weet het. Wel eigenlijk dacht ik even dat het gebeurd was. ' zei Irma.

' Wat gebeurde er dan?' zei Will die achter Taranee stond.

' Wel, toen ik het water indook was alles oké. Maar toen ik de hendel overhaalde, toen werd ik aangevallen door iets. Ik hield het vol om te verzetten tot jullie de tempel in waren. Maar daarna verloor ik me bewustzijn. Pas toen, volgens mij, Hay Lin me uit het water haalde, kwam ik weer bij bewustzijn. En ik dacht, waarom haal ik niet meteen een grapje uit.' Zei Irma met een grijns op haar gezicht. ' Hoe verliep het daarbinnen?'

' Goed! Super!' zei Hay Lin. ' Je had Taranee moeten zien, echt super. Ik dacht even dat we allemaal door haar zouden worden geroosterd. En we hebben Lydia. Ze zat in magisch ijs. Echt freaky!' zei Hay Lin enthousiast.

' En hoe is het met Lydia?' vroeg Irma.

' Het komt goed, dat beloof ik je.' Zei Raven.

' Hoe gaat het met haar?' zei Will achter haar.

Snel pikte Raven een traantje van blijdschap en tegelijkertijd verdriet weg. ' Ze red het wel, ze is nog wat zwakjes.'

' Misschien helpt het als je even het Hart van Islea bij haar houd, het gaf jou ook weer energie.'

' Misschien wel.' Antwoordde Raven. Ze riep het Hart van Islea op, en hield het boven Lydia. Het Hart begon op te gloeien.

' Waar ben ik? Wat… wat is er gebeurd?' zei de zwakke stem van Lydia.

Raven pakte haar meteen vast en gaf haar een stevige knuffel.

' Oké, Raven, ik ben ook blij om jou te zien.' Zei Lydia terwijl ze naar adem snakte.

' Wat ben ik blij om jou stem te horen.' Zei Raven opgelucht.

' Dat merk ik.' En er verscheen een glimlach op het gezicht van Lydia.

' Wie zijn dat Raven? Het zijn wachters hé?'

' Ja, het zijn de wachters van Kandraker. Ze helpen ons om onze vriendinnen te bevrijden.'

Lydia sprong op en Raven viel pardoes naar achter.

' Waar zijn ze! Ik ga ze zo vermorzelen en een zonnesteek bezorgen!'

' Lydia, we kunnen ten eerste de jongens nog niet aan. En ten tweede, laten we eerst de rest van de wachters van Islea bevrijden.' Zei Raven die opstond.

' Ja! Tuurlijk, maar… daarna vermorzel ik ze wel! Ik ben zo!'

Raven liep haar naar haar toe, en pakte haar hand vast. ' Het is oké om boos te zijn, maar bewaar die woede tot het juiste moment.'

' Sorry, je hebt gelijk.'

Will keek toe hoe de 2 vriendinnen weer werden herenigd. Ze hoopte dat het met de andere 3 wachters ook zou lukken. Ze keek naar haar vriendinnen die ook met een glimlach toekeken naar Lydia en Raven.

' Meiden, ik denk dat we niet vandaag in staat zijn om de andere 3 te reden. We zijn allemaal nog een tikkeltje moe van het gevecht van daarnet. Raven weet je een plaats waar we hier kunnen overnachten?' zei Will.

Raven keek haar aan. ' Je hebt gelijk. We zijn allemaal verzwakt. Maar ik ben bang dat we niet in deze wereld kunnen verblijven. De drie jongens zullen achter ons aan gaan, ze zullen vast doorhebben dat Lydia bevrijd is. En we kunnen niet zonder de hulp van Jaimy het ijslandschap ingaan. Zo hebben we het beveiligd.'

' Oké, laten we dan terug gaan naar onze wereld. We vinden wel een plaats waar jullie kunnen verblijven.'

Raven knikte, en hief het Hart van Islea op. Iedereen ging om haar heen staan.

En in een flits verdwenen ze…


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry dat het zo lang duurde tot ik een nieuw hoofdstuk plaatsten. Maar ik heb een tijd niet op internet kunnen komen. Maar nu eindelijk heb ik bij me moeder een nieuwe pc met internet :-).

**Hoofdstuk 10.**

**Waar te verblijven?**

Op het moment dat haar voeten de grond raakte opende Raven haar ogen. Om zich heen zag ze het prachtige en vredige Kandraker.

Naast haar had ze Lydia, die er al beter uit zag dan een korte tijd geleden. Ze moest diep van binnen lachen toen ze toekeek hoe Lydia's mond open viel toen ze om zich heen keek.

'Anders dan Islea? Hé?' zei Raven.

'Ja, veel, rozer. Bij ons is alles meer blauw. En het lijkt hier groter.'zei ze zachtjes.

'Inderdaad. Moet je wachten tot je het Orakel ziet. Het is een hij.'

' Een man? Dat meen je niet!'zei ze met een glimlach op haar gezicht.

'Ja, het is een man.'

'_Wachters, zo te zien is het gelukt. Om een van de wachters van Islea te bevrijden. En zo te zien ging dat niet gemakkelijk._'zei het Orakel terwijl hij een blik wierp over de wachters

'U heeft gelijk. 'zei Will. 'We zijn van plan om eerst te rusten, en op krachten te komen.'

'_Oké, gaan jullie dan maar.' _En het Orakel liep weg.

' Oké, komen jullie om me heen staan.' Zei Will.

Iedereen liep naar Will toe, die het Hart van Kandraker te voorschijn haalde.

En in een flits verdwenen ze weer.

En alweer opende Raven haar ogen. Ditmaal waren ze op de zelfde plaats waar ze de wachters van Kandraker voor het eerst zag. Het steegje was gehuld in duister.

' Uuuh, waar gaan Raven en Lydia verblijven?' zei Cornelia. ´Denk maar niet dat ze bij mij kunnen verblijven.´

´Wel, uuuh.´ wist Will alleen uit te brengen.

´ Ik weet het, ze kunnen bij Orube blijven. Zal ze vast niet erg vinden. Denk ik.´ zei Irma. ´Ja, waarom ook eigenlijk niet.´zei Cornelia. ´Wel als jullie dat oké vinden, doen we dat.´zei Will tegen Raven en Lydia. Raven knikte ja, zo deed ook Lydia. ´Wel laten we daar heen gaan. Iedereen transformeer even naar je normale gedaante. Dat was wat iedereen deed.

Nadat iedereen was getransformeerd, zag Raven dat ze een klein probleempje hadden.

´Uuuh, als we moeten lopen, ben ik bang dat Lydia en ik wel gaan opvallen in onze kleding.´

Will keek naar Raven en antwoordde: ´Ik denk dat je gelijk hebt.´ Raven keek nog eens goed naar haar middeleeuwse stijl aan kleding, een de vage kleding die de wachters van Kandraker dragen. ´Laten we teleporteren. Dat is sneller en niemand merkt het.

´Wel, hoe moet dat.zei Lydia. ´Wel, uuuh, ja. Ik teleporteer jullie twee wel. Hoe je vast.

Will hield twee keer twee vinger boven elkaar, en er verscheen een bol ertussen. Even zag Raven nog dat Will de bol naar haar en Lydia toegooide, en toen werd alles om haar roze rondom haar. En ze kneep haar ogen dicht.

Toen ze haar ogen open deed stond ze in een kamer.

´Wat moeten jullie hier! Wie zijn jullie!….

Ik hoop dat het hoofdstuk oké is, ik zal proberen het de volgende keer langer te maken. Ik hoop dat ik weer een review krijg, het voelt net voor mij alsof iemand het verhaal leest. Geen idee of iemand het nog leest. Maar als ik review's krijg, krijg ik wat meer zin om te schrijven, want nu heb ik alleen eigenlijk maar intresse voor Omerta.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hoofdstuk 11.**

**Er kan toch niks gebeuren…**

'Wat moeten jullie hier! Wie zijn jullie!' zei een stem achter Raven.

Meteen draaide Raven zich om, en zag daar een grote vrouw staan, nouja, ze kon ook wel ongeveer even oud zijn als zichzelf, maarfijn. Ze was heel lang, slank, en had zwart haar wat op haar schouders viel. Dat moest dus Orube zijn.

'Jij bent Orube hé? We zijn de wachters van Islea, de wachters van Kandraker komen er zo aan. Ze hebben ons hier heen gestuurd, om te rusten.'zei Raven.

'Ja, natuurlijk. En ik ben het Orakel. Als jullie nu niet weg gaan, help ik jullie wel een beetje!'schreeuwde Orube uit.

'Maar Orube!' 'Drie,' Geloof ons toch!' 'Twee.' 'We zijn geen vijanden!' 'Een! Te laat!'

Raven stond klaar om aangevallen te worden met energiestralen enz.

Maar in plaats van dat liep Orube naar een muur, en haalde er een of ander apparaat ervan af.

'Uuuh, hoe werkt zo'n telefoon ook al weer?'zei Orube terwijl ze over haar hoofd wrijfde.

'Haha! Dit meen je niet! Je weet niet eens hoe een telefoon werkt!'zei de stem van Irma achter hun.

Orube keek boos op en schreeuwde naar haar: 'Jij zou het nog niet eens een week volhouden in het Kandraker!'

'Meiden hou toch eens op.'zei Will grinnikend tegen Irma en Orube die aan het bekvechten waren. 'Zo te zien heb je Raven en Lydia al ontmoet. Ze zijn de wachters van Islea.'

Orube schok en zei: 'Ze zijn dus wel wachters?' Will knikte. 'Oooh, sorry dan.'mompelde ze.

Nadat Will het verhaal vertelde over wat er gebeurt was zei Orube: 'Waarom mocht ik niet mee?'

Meteen moest Irma weer lachen om die uitspraak. 'Ik meen het!'zei Orube weer boos.

'Ja ik geloof je.'zei Irma. En voor men met de ogen kon knipperen waren ze weer aan het bekvechten.

'Wel, ik denk dat Orube wel een plaatsje vrij heeft voor jullie om te logeren.'zei Will.

'Uuuuh, ik moet gaan meiden, ik moest op tijd thuis zijn.'zei Hay Lin.

'Ik ook, ik moet op Lilian passen. Niet dat ik liever hier bleef hoor!'zei Cornelia.

'Wel oké, ga maar hé.'antwoordde Will. En samen liepen de 2 meiden de deur uit.

Nog geen 2 seconden later volgde Irma hun voorbeeld en liep stampend de deur uit terwijl ze mompelde: 'Ik hou het hier niet meer uit!'

Even keek Will naar Orube, die haar schouders ophaalde en zei: 'Zij lokte het uit.' Will keerde zich om naar Lydia en Raven. 'Zullen we kleding voor jullie gaan kopen, want hiermee kunnen jullie echt niet over straat.' Lydia keek naar haar kleding en antwoordde: ' Er is toch niks mis met onze kleding?'

Taranee lachte. 'Misschien voor jullie wereld niet, maar hier zal iedereen het raar vinden.' 'Oooh, oké dan.' 'En waar halen we dat geld vandaan dan?'vroeg Orube. 'Uuuh, als iedereen nou een 15,- euro bijlegt, komen we er wel.' Zei Will. Meteen graaide Taranee en Will in hun zakken en haalde er 15,- euro uit, Orube deed er wat langer over. 'Dit is toch een briefje van 10 hé?'zei ze terwijl ze met het briefje wapperde. 'Nee, dat is er een van 20,-. Laat me je helpen.'en Taranee liep naar Orube toe.

Even later hadden ze het geld bijeen. 'Kunnen wij mee?'vroeg Raven.

'Wel, ik denk niet dat het een slim idee is, want jullie trekken echt te veel aandacht. Als jullie gewoon hier in het huis blijven kan er toch niks gebeuren?'zei Will.

'Doeii!'zeiden de drie meiden, en Will, Taranee en Orube liepen het huis uit.

'Slik…'hoorde Raven Lydia zeggen. 'Wat gaan we nu doen?'zei Lydia gelijk erna.

'Geen idee.'antwoordde Raven. 'Eigenlijk zouden we moeten rusten, maar! We kunnen ook altijd kijken hoe het huis eruit ziet, en deze wereld?' Op het gezicht van Lydia verscheen een brede glimlach. 'Doen we!'

En samen liepen ze voorzichtig door het huis. 'Hoor jij ook al die geluiden?'zei Raven. 'Nee, ik hoor niks.' Ze keek even rond. 'Maar ik voel wel een warmte bron die niet afkomstig is van de zon..' Lydia liep voorzichtig naar het raam. En legde haar hand op een ijzeren ding. 'Moet je voelen, het geeft warmte.' 'Wat is het van iets?'zei Raven. **'Het is een verwarming.'**zei een geluid achter Raven. 'Wie zei dat!'piepte ze. 'Waar heb je het over?'vroeg Lydia.

'Ik hoorde net iemand.' Antwoordde Raven. 'Ik niet.' En Lydia ging verder met het ontdekken van de kamer. Raven keek nog eens rond en dacht dat ze het misschien wel had ingebeeld. '**Kijk eens achter je.**'zei de stem weer. 'Hoor je dat echt niet Lydia?'zei Raven die haar recht in de ogen aankeek. 'Nee, echt niks.' Raven draaide zich langzaam om en zag voor zich een soort van ijzeren doos. Voorzichtig fluisterde ze: 'Zei jij net iets?' '**Ja, ik ben een koelkast, en jij bent een wachter hé?**' 'Ja, ik ben een wachter. Wat is een koelkast?'

' **In een koelkast bewaar je eten, open me maar.**' Voorzichtig loopt Raven erheen en opent de deur van de koelkast. Voor zich ziet ze heel, heel veel eten.Ze deed haar hand erin om wat te pakken, en tot haar grootte verbazing is alles van binnen ijskoud. ' Moet je voelen Lydia.' Lydia loopt naar haar toe en doet ook haar hand in de koelkast. 'Wow! Dit zou Jaimy interessant vinden, een ijzer ding wat koud is!' **'Je kunt me waarschijnlijk horen omdat je als kracht elektriciteit bezit, ik voel het door je gehele lichaam.**' 'Maar ik bezit bliksem, dat is geen elektriciteit.' **' Meid, het zijn 2 de zelfde dingen met een andere naam.**' 'Oooh, oké. Vage wereld zeg.' 'Moet je dit zien Raven.'en Lydia gebaarde naar iets. '** Dat is een gasfornuis.**; zei de stem van de koelkast. Dus zei Raven tegen Lydia dat het een gasfornuis was. 'Jij bent ook echt een vage hé, hoe weet je dat nou weer?' 'Gewoon.'antwoordde ze simpel terug. 'Maar moet je kijken wat ik heb uitgevonden, als ik aan dit knopje draai, ruik je iets vaags.' Raven rook er even aan, er rook een lucht die ze niet kende. 'Wel, het laat het een beetje stinken, maar ik heb het gevoel, dat als ik me element erbij voeg. Er iets ontstaat.' Even dacht Raven er over aan dat het misschien niet zo slim idee was om met de dingen uit deze wereld te klooien, maar waarom ook eigenlijk niet?

Lydia keek nog eens goed naar het gat waar de lucht vandaan kwam, glimlachte en voegde uit haar vinger er een straalde licht bij. Voor Raven het wist, stond de lucht in brand, maar doordat de lichtstraal van Lydia het vuur een soort van mee nam, raakte de elementen de bos bloemen erachter. Die in enkele seconden in lichter laaien stond. 'Ooooh, dat was niet de bedoeling.'zei Lydia die strak naar de vlammen keek. 'Doof het vuur dan! Straks staat de rest erdoor ook nog in brand!'schreeuwde Raven die een beetje in paniek raakte. 'Ik kan geen vuur besturen alleen maken.'antwoordde Lydia.

'Wat inhemelsnaam… zijn jullie aan het doen!'zei een stem achter hun. Raven draaide zich om en zag Irma de kamer instormen. Ze wou wel wat zeggen, maar van verbazing kwam er niks uit haar mond. 'Laat mij maar!'zei Irma. Irma hief haar handen omhoog, waaruit een straal water verscheen, die de vuur doofde. 'Dat is beter hé.' 'Nu is alles nat, zal ik het droog maken met me krachten?'zei Lydia blij. Maar Irma zei snel dat ze dat maar beter niet kon doen.

10 minuten later kwamen Will, Taranee en Orube terug van het winkelen. Daar troffen ze een boze Irma aan, en twee verlegen wachters van Islea. Irma stond boos op en vertelde het verhaal luid en duidelijk. 'Door het gekibbel met Orube ben ik me portemonnee vergeten, dus ging ik die terug halen. En ik trof Raven en Lydia in de keuken, die in de fik stond. Maar het is al goed hoor, ik heb de boel geblust.' Ze liep richting de deur en zei nog snel: 'Wie laat er nu ook twee meiden uit een geheel andere wereld alleen achter?'

Will lachte even, en zei toen: 'Wel we hebben de kleding, willen jullie ze passen?'

En zo ging er een lange dag van de witches voorbij, Met nog velen te gaan……


	12. Chapter 12

**Hoofdstuk 12.**

Buiten tjiepte een vogel, wat Lydia wakker maakte. Het liefst opende ze haar ogen niet, dus deed ze dat ook niet. Nog even genoot ze van het zachte bed waar ze op lag. Als ze ooit terug naar haar eigen wereld zou gaan, zou ze er alles om doen om daar ook zo'n bed te krijgen.

Ze hoorde dat ze deur van hun kamer openen, en voorzichtig opende ze haar ogen. Het was al licht, ze zag dat Raven nog sliep. Toen ze naar de deur opening keek, zag ze dat Orube daar stond.

' Goedemorgen.' Fluisterde Orube zacht om Raven niet wakker te maken. ' Hai Orube.' Fluisterde Lydia terug.

' Ik heb ontbijt geprobeerd te maken, je zult vast honger hebben.'

' Ja, inderdaad. Ik kom er zo aan.'antwoordde Lydia.

Orube sloot de deur, en Lydia stapte het bed uit. Ze pakte de kleding die ze gister van een van de wachters van het Kandraker kreeg. Na enige moeite lukte het haar de kleding aan te trekken.

Voorzichtig sloop ze de kamer uit, om Raven niet wakker te maken, en liep de gang op naar beneden.

' Waar ben je Orube?' 'In de keuken.'riep Orube terug. 'En wat is een keuken?' 'De kamer die je gister in brand zette!' 'Oja.'

Lydia haastte zich naar de keuken, en zag daar Orube aan een tafel zitten. ' Kom er naast zitten, je ontbijt staat daar.' Lydia ging op de stoel zitten, en keek naar het eten. Het was een omelet die voor haar op het bord lag. 'Hij is wat koud, omdat je er wat lang over deed beneden te komen.' 'Is oké, hij ziet er lekker uit.'

Lydia ging er met haar hand vlak overheen en de omelet gloeide even op. 'Nou is die weer lekker warm.'

'Je hebt een mooie kracht, jij hebt de warmte van de zon is het niet?'vroeg Orube. 'Klopt, mijn krachten hebben te maken met de zon. Ik kan alles met warmte doen, dus ook hitte maken. En ik kan licht stralen maken. Het is heel handig in het donker, en bij kou. Wat kan jij? Volgens ben jij niet een van de originele 5 wachters van het Kandraker.'

Het hoofd van Orube zakte even naar beneden, Lydia kon zien dat ze ergens over in zat. Orube hief haar hoofd weer en zei: 'Klopt, een tijd terug had de wachter van het vuur een ruzie met het Orakel. Ze wou even geen wachter meer zijn, en dus besloot voor een onbepaalde tijd er mee te stoppen. Maar omdat de wachters altijd met 5 moeten zijn, heb ik haar tijdelijk vervangen. Ik ben geen mens als hun, ik kom van een andere planeet. Mijn specialiteit is vechtkunsten, ik ben een strijder. Maar ik heb ook wat magische krachten.'

'Een strijder? De 5 wachters van Islea zijn allemaal strijders, omdat wij in een onzekere tijd leven, vol oorlog. Iedereen bij ons kan goed met wapens omgaan, ik ben vooral goed met zwaarden. Michelle, de wachter die over geluid heerst, is ook gespecialiseerd in vechtkunsten. Raven kan goed met dolken omgaan. En Jaimy, de wachter over kou en ijs, is super in boogschieten. En Carolien, de bezitter van het Hart van Islea, wel… heeft nog niet echt een specialiteit.'

'Is de oorlog echt zo ernstig?'vroeg Orube.

Even voelde Lydia dat ze moest huilen, maar dat wist ze tegen te houden. 'De oorlog is al bezig, zelf al voordat ik een wachter was. Al zolang als ik me kan herinneren.'

Orube keek verbaasd op naar Lydia. 'Hoe lang ben je al een wachter?'

'Pas anderhalf jaar… net als Carolien en Michelle… maar Jaimy en Raven al langer dan 4 jaar.'

'Hoe komt het dat 3 van jullie pas anderhalf jaar wachter zijn, en Raven en Jaimy rond de 4 jaar. Het is toch altijd dat 5 wachters tegelijk worden uitgekozen?'

Lydia knikte. 'Klopt, maar ik, Michelle en Carolien zijn ook niet van de originele groep.'

'Wat is er dan gebeurt?'vroeg Orube nieuwsgierig.

Lydia hield zich even stil, niet precies wetend wat ze moest zeggen. 'Ik weet het eigenlijk niet precies, ik was er niet bij.'

'De oorlog heeft zijn slachtoffers geëist.'zei een stem achter hun. Lydia keek om en zag dat Raven tegen de muur van de keuken stond…


	13. Chapter 13

**Hoofdstuk 13.**

' De oorlog is er al een eeuwigheid, zolang wij van onze wereld ons kunnen herinneren. Het Orakel van Islea greep niet in, omdat er geen magische machten bij waren betrokken.'begon Raven.

'Maar toen de magische vijanden van Islea zich samen voegde met de gene die de meeste macht heeft in ons land. Begon het Orakel zich toch wel zorgen te maken. Maar toen de samengevoegde machten, het Fort van Islea aanvielen, besloot het Orakel dat er toch iets gedaan moest worden.'

Even stopte Raven met praten, maar nadat ze diep adem had gehaald, ging ze verder met praten.

'Dat was de dag dat er 5 nieuwe wachters werden gekozen. Ik, als wachter van de bliksem. Jaimy, als wachter van het kou en ijs. Marieke, als wachter van geluid. Tess als wachter van de warmte en het licht. En Kairi als wachter van het hart, met als kracht energie. We kregen onze krachten al snel onder de knie, en samen als een hecht team kregen we van alles voor mekaar. Al snel werden er ook vorderingen gemaakt, want de vijand werd steeds meer uiteen gedreven.

Maar toen vond de machtigste magiër van het stel een amulet, dat amulet had ongekende krachten, misschien nog wel sterker dan het Hart.'

Lydia keer Raven aan en zei: 'Er is toch niks wat sterker is dan het Hart?'

Raven keek Lydia aan. 'Waarom denk je dat wij zijn verslagen door die 3 jongens?' Lydia's schouders zakte en ze mompelde zachtjes: 'Oja.'

En Raven vervolgde haar verhaal. ' Het Orakel gaf ons de opdracht het medaillon van de magiër weg te halen, en het voor eeuwig op te bergen. Dus dat is wat we deden. We gingen zelfverzekerd naar de magiër toe om zijn medaillon weg te nemen, niet wetend van de krachten. Eenmaal daar werden we overdonderd door de krachten, maar des ondanks wisten we ze te verslaan. Niet zonder de gevolgen, Marieke en Tess stierven in de strijd. Kairi was ernstig gewond, niet gewoon gewond, maar door spreuken en magie, ze was zowel van buiten als binnen diep in haar geest gewond, en stierf door haar verwondingen. Jaimy en ik kregen de taak het medaillon te verbergen, wat we ook deden. Ook kregen we een lange tijd pauze van onze taak als wachters. Toen de tijd weer was aangebroken werden we opgeroepen door het Orakel, als wij wouden kon een van ons de taak als Hoeder van het Hart overnemen, maar geen van beide wou het. Een dag later had het Orakel 3 nieuwe wachters gekozen.'

'En dat zijn dus wij.'zegt Lydia.

'Ja dat waren jullie. En zoals je zelf heb meegemaakt ging alles goed met de nieuwe groep. Tot op kort, toen de 3 jongens het medaillon vonden, en de hel losbarste.'

Zowel Raven als Lydia zweeg op dat moment en de stilte vulde de kamer.

-

Voor de mensen die er dus op wachtte, het spijt me dat die zo kort is. Ik zal even zeggen waarom: 1. Ik heb binnenkort een SE week. 2. Ik heb natuurlijk ooit voor gedacht aan het verhaal, maar door een lange tijd me hoofd er niet bij te hebben gehad ben ik alles vergeten. 3. Ik heb gewoon andere dingen aan me hoofd waardoor de zin om te schrijven wat verloren gaat.

Ik beloof dat er nog meer hoofdstukken komen, zodra ik de inspiratie, en de tijd en zin er weer voor heb gevonden.

En voor de lezers van me andere verhaal, ik had ooit eens heel ver voort geschreven, maar alle vorderingen zijn verdwenen. !$#!$!&$$! pc. Ik zal kijken wat ik er aan kan doen, maar het zal ook nog wel ff duren.

PS, spelfouten worden nog eens verbeterd, en de titel komt ooit ook nog P


End file.
